


Just A Taste

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: A Taste [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Play, Come Marking, Hand Job, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is playing the long game, M/M, Manipulation, Massage, Oil, a cannibal in love, asleep!will, drugged!will, hannibal doing naughty things to a sleeping well that's why it's 'non-con', humping, usual hannibal things really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate for anything that would help him get some sleep, Will agrees to a massage from Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

“You look more exhausted than usual Will.” Hannibal said looking up from his kitchen counter where he was preparing a lawyer’s thigh meat for dinner took in the almost black bags underneath Will’s eyes. 

“You know I have trouble sleeping, but lately I just can’t relax.” Will admitted, taking his glasses off so he could rub at his heavy eyes. 

“…I have an idea I would like to offer to you.” Hannibal wiped his hands off on the apron tied around his waist. 

“As my psychologist?” Will asked sarcastically. 

“It can be part of therapy, but in this case, no I am offering this as your friend, Will.” Hannibal circled around the counter to move closer to Will who only leaned back slightly at the sudden invasion of space more out of reflex than anything. 

“What do you have in mind Doctor Lector?” Will raised an eyebrow. 

“A massage.” Hannibal said simply.

“…A massage?” Will repeated, unsure if he had heard correctly. 

“A massage, I am only thinking of your health Will. I believe if your body is relaxed your mind will follow.” Hannibal patiently explained.

“By this point I’m willing to try anything.” Will’s shoulders slumped.

“How about you head upstairs, the first door on your left. Please make yourself comfortable, I will be up shortly.” Hannibal held his hand up towards the hallway leading towards the staircase. 

“Okay, thank you Doctor Lector.” Will nodded as he left the kitchen to follow Hannibal’s instructions. Hannibal hummed as he wrapped the thigh meat, storing it in the fridge as he boiled water for a special tea he was planning on serving Will during his massage. 

He poured the steeped tea into a china teacup; balancing it on its matching saucer as he made his way up the stairs to the room he had music, incense and a massage table set up. He entered the room and had to force down a bolt of arousal that hit him at the sight of Will sitting on the massage table in forest green boxers looking nervous and out of place.

“Easy Will, drink this it will help calm your nerves.” Hannibal placed the teacup into Will’s hands, watching him sternly until Will had drunk at least half of the cup. Hannibal moved around the room, clicking on calming music and lighting the incense casting the room into a calming glow. 

“How do you feel now Will?” Hannibal took the empty cup from Will’s fingers. 

“Very relaxed Doctor Lector.” Will smiled, pupils blown wide. 

“Good Will, now do you think you would be more comfortable without these on?” Hannibal traced the waistband of Will’s boxers. 

“Without I think.” Will said hazily as he wiggled his hips helping Hannibal remove the boxers leaving the curly haired man completely naked. Hannibal committed Will’s beautiful body to memory even as Will laid down on the massage table face down and Hannibal had to breath deeply at the sight of Will’s perfect backside and flaccid cock. 

“Good, just like that Will.” Hannibal praised as he poured some oil on his hands, rubbing his hands together so the oil would be warm. Hannibal started in on Will’s shoulders, working his fingers against the pale skin rubbing the oil into his skin so it shined in the low light. Hannibal took special care to work out knots and around the stab wound from his days on the police force. He felt Will relax further and further under his touch, eyes fluttering shut and Will let out a soft sigh. 

Hannibal took a chance as he moved his hands down Will’s back and cupped Will’s ass, he paused there kneading the muscle and smiled to himself when he heard Will let out a soft groan and hips push back into the strong, skilled hands. 

“Do you like this Will? Do you want me to focus here more?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes Doctor Lector.” Will’s voice was rough as he pushed back into Hannibal’s touch. 

“Of course Will.” Hannibal counted this as a victory. He poured more oil onto his hands and focused his attention on kneading Will’s ass; fingers trailing over his hole making Will give a small gasp. Hannibal rubbed the pad of one of his oiled fingers over the wrinkled skin before moving down to grasp Will’s lack cock. Will let out a small groan as Hannibal slowly worked his hand up and down watching as Will’s hips started to move on his own. Hannibal drank in the whine of displeasure as he moved his hands away from his groin and ass to work on his thighs, legs and feet. He worked there for some time, as there was a lot of tension and knots he was determined to get out. 

When Hannibal was satisfied that the tension and knots were gone he moved back up to his new favorite part of Will’s body. Hannibal drizzled more oil over Will’s ass and took his time to rub it into his skin and around his rim. Hannibal pressed his index finger against Will’s entrance and with surprising ease the digit sank in. Hannibal restrained himself from making any noise that might snap Will out of his trance. Hannibal crooked his finger in the tight heat and rubbed against Will’s inner wall. Will let out a low groan of pleasure as he pressed up against the finger and Hannibal pulled his finger back out, chuckling at the whine of displeasure Will gave and smoothed his hand over Will’s ass and worked his hand up and down Will’s cock a few more times. 

Hannibal couldn’t help himself, he raised his hand and smacked Will’s perfect ass and was pleasantly surprised when Will arched up into the touch while moaning prettily. Hannibal decided that he would figure out how to work this newest development into Will’s therapy. Hannibal turned away from the table to wipe his hands down and absently reached down to palm his erection through his slacks. He knelt down by Will’s face and snapped his fingers in front of his face; Will didn’t even flinch and eyes stayed shut. Hannibal pressed two fingers to his neck and felt Will’s pulse; it was steady and even showing he was just asleep. Hannibal swallowed; even in his sleep Will was so responsive to his touch. 

Hannibal stood back up and took some time to remove his clothes so he was as naked as Will was. He held his cock in his hands and ran the dripping head over the swell of Will’s ass. Hannibal licked his lips at the sight of his cum marking Will’s skin and needed to see him covered in his cum. Hannibal climbed up onto the massage table, straddling Will’s legs and he slotted his cock between Will’s ass cheeks and bit back a groan at the sensations. 

Hannibal braced himself over Will’s form and started to slowly rock his hips, sliding his cock back and forth between Will’s cheeks working up friction. Will’s body arched and he rolled his own hips back helping Hannibal without realizing it, Hannibal couldn’t help but leaned down and bite at the tip of Will’s ear, he tasted blood so he lapped at it before pulling back and his hips started to stutter as the different tastes that made up Will’s blood rolled over his taste buds groaning low as he reached his completion faster than he ever had before but Will’s blood and body below him was incredibly erotic. 

Hannibal eased himself off of the table and swallowed hard at the sight of Will’s ass covered in his cum. Hannibal added more oil to his hands and started to rub the oil and his own cum into Will’s skin determined to mark Will as his completely. Once that job was finished Hannibal eased Will onto his side before turning him onto his back. Hannibal poured more oil onto Will’s chest, watching as his nipples stood up from under the liquid. Hannibal gently pinched Will’s nipples before he massaged his way down Will’s arms, shoulders, chest and stomach. 

Hannibal caressed Will’s hips before parting Will’s thighs so he could access Will’s cock and ass easier. He stroked Will’s cock until he was fully erect, keeping a steady rhythm as he eased two of his fingers into Will’s hole, scissoring them apart, brushing over Will’s prostate. Will let out a throaty gasp, eyes still shut his body relaxed as Hannibal worked him to completion. Will orgasmed letting out a cry so loud that Hannibal had to look up to make sure Will was still out of it, which he was. Hannibal helped Will ride out his orgasm before gently removing his hands from Will’s spent form. Hannibal lovingly wiped down Will’s body and eased his boxers back into their proper place leaving no trace of what happened behind. 

Hannibal rubbed himself off before putting his own clothes back on. Hannibal stood by Will’s head and traced the curve of Will’s chin with the back of his hand, he loved the way Will looked asleep and defenseless. Hannibal wanted nothing less than to have this to look at every day, but one step at a time. Hannibal inspected Will’s ear, it was already scabbing over but he could still taste Will’s blood on his tongue and he craved more of it. He would get more later; he had to play his game first. Hannibal leaned down and chastely brushed their lips together and he yearned for the days that Will would come to him willingly. 

Hannibal puttered about in the room and made sure he was massaging Will’s leg when Will slowly came around.

“Doctor Lector?” Will asked groggily. 

“Welcome back Will.” Hannibal said calmly not letting anything show through his façade. 

“I slept?” Will asked looking confused yet well rested with a slight glow that became him.

“Rather deeply, just as I had hoped you would.” Hannibal lowered Will’s leg and went to wipe his hands dry. 

“Thank you for this Doctor Lector… It seemed to be just what I needed.” Will thanked Hannibal, a yawn cutting off his words.

“It seems your body needs more sleep. Please use one of my guest rooms Will.” Hannibal insisted and Will knew better than to argue this point. 

“Thank you Doctor Lector… I’m not sure what you did but could we repeat it another time?” Will looked almost shy at requesting this.

“Of course Will, it would be my genuine pleasure.” Hannibal conceded, very pleased with how this certain plan of his was progressing.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
